


谈一场正常人的恋爱

by scone_1991



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25267504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scone_1991/pseuds/scone_1991
Summary: 两个Beta的恋爱故事。
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay, 边伯贤/张艺兴
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	谈一场正常人的恋爱

**Author's Note:**

> 私设：Beta没有腺体，闻不到信息素。

01

红遍大江南北的超能力歌舞天团EXO有九个成员，四个Alpha，两个Beta，三个Omega。

02

作为一个性别混合的组合，碰上三个Omega的发情期，宿舍就乱成了一锅粥。

金钟仁通常是第一个发情的，几乎是瞬间，整个宿舍都能闻到浓郁的巧克力甜香。

朴灿烈马上就会被影响，如同他软耳根的特质。

榛果与巧克力合流。

即使吴世勋再有自制力，他也无法承受两种信息素的挑拨，平时没什么表情的高冷贵族，变成了粉扑扑的小奶包，一边拼命压抑着呻吟，一边释放牛奶味的信息素。

榛果奶香可可。

03

金俊勉作为队长，同时还是个Alpha。

一旦这样的情况出现，他会迅速拉上金珉锡、金钟大和都暻秀，迅速撤离现场。几个Alpha挤在一块儿，信息素互相压制着。

一会儿是金珉锡的黑咖啡味。

一会儿是金钟大的甜橙味。

一会儿是都暻秀的苦荞味。

金俊勉被熏得几乎要晕过去。

他忍无可忍之时，就会释放出自己的信息素。

在出道前，他曾疑惑自己为什么会被选作队长，得到的答案很简单，因为他是一个，白开水味儿的Alpha。

空气一下子变得寡淡无味。

04

在宿舍呼呼大睡的Beta边伯贤被金俊勉的夺命连环call吵醒时，非常不明所以。

他把快要把鼓膜都震碎的听筒从耳边拉远，坐起身，烦躁地扒拉了几下头发，这下变得更加地凌乱了。下了床趿拉着拖鞋，拉开门，就看见如同台风过境的客厅。

沙发上的抱枕掉了一地，茶几上的水瓶，歪的歪，倒的倒，Alpha们的房门大敞着，Omega们的房门紧闭着。

他这才反应过来，金俊勉在电话里说的，“拜托了”是什么意思。

05

“蕾哥，你什么时候回来？路上顺便买几盒抑制剂，家里的用完了，那三个小祖宗又发情了。”边伯贤简单收拾了客厅，就打给了张艺兴，这个宿舍除他以外唯二的Beta。

也是他的恋人。

张艺兴在那边叹了一口气，表示自己会尽快赶回宿舍。

边伯贤挂断电话，推门走进了Omega住的单间。

即使作为Beta闻不到任何信息素，浑浊炙热的空气仍然彰示着情势的严重性。

他可以听见朴灿烈急促的低喘，还有金钟仁难耐地磨蹭着被子的声音。吴世勋大概是晕过去了，安静地面对墙壁缩成了一团。

边伯贤走到窗边，猛地推开窗，寒风呼呼地灌进房间，朴灿烈的呼吸频率慢了下来。金钟仁却已经神智不清了，巧克力味越变越甜腻。

翻了个白眼，边伯贤走过去踢了一脚金钟仁的屁股。

“臭小子，又是你搞事情。”

扰人清梦。

转身又走到吴世勋的身边，用甩耳光的力气，拍了拍他酡红的双颊。

“喂，吴世勋，清醒点。”

太没出息了。

亏那些饭们还以为你们仨是Alpha。

真是要笑掉大牙了。

06

边伯贤翻箱倒柜找抑制剂的时候，张艺兴终于回来了。

他连鞋都来不及换，就冲进三个Omega的房间，把强效抑制剂灌进他们的嘴里。

吴世勋全身软的连坐起来的力气都没有，张艺兴只好扶着他靠在自己的颈窝，一点点把药喂进去。发情的奶包很是会撒娇，他侧过头，伸出舌头轻轻舔了舔张艺兴没有腺体的后颈。

张艺兴敏感地缩起了脖子。

“好希望哥哥是Alpha可以标记我啊……”

张艺兴还来不及回答，怀里的吴世勋就被如同一阵台风刮过来的边伯贤大力扯开。

“吴世勋我警告你，不准觊觎蕾哥，蕾哥是我的。”

边伯贤凶神恶煞的样子。

比Alpha还Alpha。

07

明明边伯贤没有信息素可以释放，还是把吴世勋吓得泪花闪闪。张艺兴弟控，嗔怪地看了边伯贤一眼，摸了摸吴世勋的脑袋。

边伯贤可是烦死这些Omega和Alpha了，一群被信息素支配的生理至上的生物。

“蕾哥，你不爱我了吗？”边伯贤作委屈状。

张艺兴抬手摁了摁太阳穴，作为一个Beta这么爱搅混水，可是比发情期的Omega要难对付多了。

“我当然爱你，最爱你。但是你就不能去照顾一下钟仁吗？抑制剂好像起效很慢。”

边伯贤不情不愿地走到金钟仁的床边。

在舞台上迷倒万千少女的主舞大人，这会儿正因为抑制剂而发出痛苦的哼哼。

“呀，出息点，行不？”边伯贤端起冲剂，又给金钟仁灌了两口。

08

折腾了一整天，直到深夜Omega们才脱离了发情期，进入了虚脱的昏睡状态。

Alpha们小心翼翼地回到宿舍。

却听见Beta房间里传来让人脸红心跳的声音。

嗯？发情的不是朴灿烈金钟仁吴世勋吗？

09

边伯贤突然停下了对小穴深处的软肉的戳刺，从张艺兴身体里退了出来。

前面的硬挺已经开始吐出白浊，张艺兴被生生遏制在了射精的边缘，他睁开填满朦胧的情欲的双眼，生理性泪水从泛红的眼角滑落。

“嗯嗯…干嘛啊……”

边伯贤看张艺兴被情欲折磨的样子，唇角勾起一抹笑。

他猛地把张艺兴翻过身，跪趴在床上，然后倾身覆上了他光滑的裸背。

不急着进去，他把欲望在潮湿滑腻的股缝间不紧不慢地滑动，偶尔将龟头塞进小穴，像是失误的无心之举。

任张艺兴怎么紧缩穴口都不动摇。

“蕾哥啊。”边伯贤意味深长地呼唤。

张艺兴却已经深陷入情欲的漩涡了，平时难以启齿的淫词艳语胡乱地往外蹦：“求你…进来，进来干我…呜呜呜…”

边伯贤轻轻笑了一声。

他低头用牙齿细细研磨张艺兴后颈的白嫩肌肤，舔咬吸吮，留下一个又一个红痕。

“真想标记蕾哥，让蕾哥只对我发情，没有我就不行。”

“嗯啊……”

边伯贤轻轻舔着已经有些破皮的肌肤：“你的腺体会被我咬破，留下永久的印记，没人可以再碰你。”

张艺兴这才明白，边伯贤分明是因为白天吴世勋的举动吃味了。他摸到边伯贤紧扣在自己腰间的手，与之十指相扣。

“本来…就…只为你一个人发情啊……”

“最喜欢你了…最喜欢伯贤了……”

“标记我吧……”

10

边伯贤被这几句撩得身下又胀大几分。

都是Beta怎么标记啊。

真是让人心动。

他挺身将阴茎一插到底，重重地戳在了最深处的凸起上。

张艺兴一声长长的呜咽，差点软了身子，可是身体还是不由自主地迎合着边伯贤的操弄。

“慢、慢点！要到了…啊！”

张艺兴话都没说完，就被边伯贤一记深顶，精关失守。穴肉收缩得厉害，可是边伯贤丝毫不给他喘息的机会，加快了抽插，破开紧缩的肉壁，享受着这销魂的快感。

等到边伯贤释放，张艺兴已经连说话的力气都没有了。

11

这一危机事件发生后的第四天，就是他们的海外巡回演唱会了。

金俊勉差点没急死，几个Omega跟废人一样瘫软在宿舍，连彩排都参加不了，好在公司有专业的理疗师，来帮他们快速恢复成健康的状态。

于是临行前只有六个人在练习室。

Alpha们的竞争意识很强，体力也是上乘，从早挥汗如雨到深夜都不觉得累。张艺兴虽然体力不如他们，但是他毕竟出道前就是“练习生之神”，不可能落下进度。只剩了一个吊儿郎当的边伯贤，他学东西特别快，动作一两遍就能记住，练个七八遍就能烂熟于心。

于是大部分时间都是跟在张艺兴屁股后头调戏人家。

张艺兴还在生边伯贤的气。

他当边伯贤是透明人，说的话都是耳边风，动手动脚也不理会。没有回应，边伯贤再怎么揩油也是自讨没趣。

他知道张艺兴在气什么，那天晚上他像玩弄Omega一样对待，虽然蕾哥是爽到了，可是事后心里憋屈，总感觉自己像是被欲望彻底支配的人，而边伯贤却可以像Alpha一样自如，掌握着他们之间的节奏。这让张艺兴感到不安。

最后一曲练完，金俊勉点了中餐外卖。他说，等待时间不如我们来高音对决吧。

12

几个Alpha挤在一起把歌单翻来翻去，选了一首中华名曲《精忠报国》。

张艺兴站在旁边，一脸崩溃。他就知道这群Alpha不会放过任何一个搞事的机会。

边伯贤本来也想凑上去插一脚，但是他现在犯了事儿，张艺兴还在气头上，他只能压抑本能，闭嘴安静如鸡。

对决由金俊勉起头，一个接一个升调唱最后一句“堂堂中国要让四方来贺”。

金俊勉清了清嗓子，起了一个正常的中音，顺利通过。

下一个就是金珉锡，哪想这位哥不按套路来，升了三个调。

玩的就是刺激，金珉锡如是说。

金钟大没在怕的，又升了俩。

这让接下来的低音部都暻秀压力陡增，他憋足了气，开了口，“来贺”俩字儿不仅调高还要肺活量，都暻秀边唱着，信息素一点点漏了出来，苦荞的味道萦绕在小小的房间里。气氛一时有些紧张了起来。

金钟大奔过去挂在都暻秀的背上，大喊着：“犯规！犯规！不可以使用信息素！”

都暻秀：？？？这也不是我能控制的。

苦荞味Alpha都暻秀，淘汰。

13

张艺兴和边伯贤也加入了战局，一路通过，把气息不足的金俊勉和呛到口水的金钟大给淘汰。剩下了能唱海豚音的金珉锡。

连唱都还没唱，金珉锡就说唱不了，弃权了。

边伯贤：？？？

金珉锡：哼，天天看边伯贤腻歪好烦，看你今天怎么下台。

边伯贤冷汗都下来了，怎么好好的高音对决，该获胜的人都淘汰了？主唱的尊严和老婆的心情，这大概是一个单选题。

他起音前看了一眼张艺兴，人儿淡淡地看着他，目光里看不出什么情绪。剩下的那群吃瓜群众的灼热视线差点没把他盯出几个大洞，呼呼直漏风。

“堂堂四方来——贺——”边伯贤的“贺”字唱到一半音调就跟没气儿了似的溜下坡了，他装作懊恼地捶着地板，动作很是夸张，“嗨呀气死我了，刚才跳舞好累。”

主办方金俊勉借糖醋肉献佛，当作高音对决第一名的奖品颁给了张艺兴。四个Alpha都凑上前去，张着嘴嗷嗷待哺，要张艺兴喂。脸色并不太好的Beta丝毫没有察觉Alpha们在他面前挤来挤去释放的信息素，他没好气地插起糖醋肉一人嘴里塞了一个。

乖乖蹲坐在最末尾不争不抢的边伯贤没有得到糖醋肉。

他好想回宿舍和三个软乎乎的壮实Omega抱头痛哭。

Beta谈恋爱怎么这么麻烦啊！

14

凌晨回了宿舍，边伯贤辗转反侧，他不禁想象着，如果他是Alpha，张艺兴是Omega，那他直接疯狂释放信息素把张艺兴给撩得瘫软在床上，简单粗暴地永久标记，张艺兴就永远离不开他了。

再不济，他是Omega，张艺兴是Alpha也行啊，他用信息素把张艺兴给迷晕了完成永久标记，他可以缠着他，不让他再去标记别的Omega就好，反正蕾哥肯定不忍心让他吃一辈子抑制剂。

Beta算什么呢？没有感情就不会有生理反应的动物，任何人对他们来说，都没有非他不可的理由。

边伯贤陷入了恐慌。

喜欢就是喜欢，纯粹的喜欢，将张艺兴变成了边伯贤的不可或缺。

那么，张艺兴呢？

15

一大清早，全团就整装待发坐上了飞往日本的飞机。

以往分座位的时候算是修罗场，大家都想跟没味道没威胁力的Beta坐在一起，又不想招惹比Alpha还可怕的边伯贤，于是张艺兴身边的座位就变成了黄金宝座。张艺兴总是偏心地选择三个Omega弟弟。

但自从两个Beta在一起了之后，边伯贤是彻底实践了他的人生信条——“没有人可以跟我抢蕾哥”。于是金钟仁和吴世勋只好抱团取暖。

巧克力牛奶在空气中发酵。

朴灿烈：榛果巧克力也很好吃啊？榛果牛奶也不赖啊？哭唧唧，委屈，没人爱。

可是今天张艺兴却没有纵容边伯贤的土匪行为。他把一脸受伤的朴灿烈拉到自己身边，说：“你今天坐哥旁边。”

VIP候机室里气压陡降，大家都打了个冷颤。如果边伯贤有腺体，现在恐怕三个Omega都要打着滚儿发情了。

张艺兴镇定自若。

他就是生气，就是不想理边伯贤。他想要被平等对待，不想边伯贤和他的关系变成AO一样不对等。更不想边伯贤拿他最骄傲的东西来讨好自己。

恋爱中的人总是这样别扭啊。

16

晚上，数万粉丝填满了偌大的体育场。演唱会如期举行。

饭圈有一个乐此不疲的游戏，猜成员的性别。公司有意隐瞒，制造热度，所以团队的定位总是在变，每个人的形象都有些模棱两可。

这次演唱会将性别完全反了过来，由三个Omega还有边伯贤霸气地挥舞着光剑开场。另外五个人的设定更偏向于可爱清爽的少年，化妆师甚至还给老年line涂上了粉粉的妆容。

金俊勉：团员爱搞事，都是公司带的好头。

S.M. Entertainment：笑而不语，安静数钱。

Omega们都是好了伤疤忘了疼的个性，好不容易当一次Alpha，当然不能放过搞事情的机会。

朴灿烈满场乱撩。

他从背后拥抱了金珉锡，咬了金俊勉的耳朵，公主抱了金钟大，最后来到了都暻秀的身边。一把搂住饭撒的“小甜豆”，朴灿烈跟魔障了一样，啃了一口都暻秀后颈的腺体。

Alpha本能地释放了信息素，正对着腺体的朴灿烈吸了满满当当的苦荞味信息素。

他在舞台上发情了。

17

还好粉丝离得远，都暻秀反手撑着已经腿软了的朴灿烈，迅速走到舞台中心。

还不知道发生了什么的金钟仁和吴世勋走过来，也继而发情了。

榛果奶香可可，从今天开始，就是都暻秀最讨厌的饮品。

待到Alpha们集中过来，舞台上的信息素霎时间就乱成了一锅粥，金俊勉的白开水味儿俨然压制不住了。都暻秀带着伪Alpha们迅速撤离现场。

剩下的五个人紧急member talk。

一个大型尬聊现场。

“哈，哈，哈，”金俊勉说，“他们四个好像吃坏了肚子。”

三个Omega的问题好像一时半会儿也不能解决，几个人尬聊了十分钟，张艺兴干脆把吉他拿了上来，让成员们给粉丝们唱歌。幸好大家都很买账，大概是权当团综了。

歌唱完了，气氛变得温情脉脉，金俊勉看了一眼站位，拿起话筒：“这次我们换个形式talk，对左手边的成员真情告白一次吧。”底下的饭都尖叫起来。

张艺兴的左边是边伯贤。

金俊勉：吧唧吧唧，瓜好好吃啊。

18

金珉锡天花乱坠地夸了张艺兴一番，用爱的抱抱结束了告白。

轮到了张艺兴，他举起话筒放到嘴边。他能感觉到边伯贤的视线，里面的热意，远远超越了整个体育场盯着自己的几万双眼睛。一时间难以开口。

全场安静了几秒。

正当边伯贤准备营业一下，糊弄过去的时候，张艺兴开了口。

“伯贤一直是我最喜欢的人呀。”

话音一落，饭们都疯狂地尖叫起来。

“他虽然看起来很闹腾，爱开玩笑，爱捉弄人，却可以让人放心依靠。和伯贤在一起的感觉，是在雨里牵着手奔跑，而不是同撑一把伞漫步。”

“他唱歌的时候是最帅气的，整个人都闪着光，像天使一样。”

“伯贤啊，做你最骄傲的事，一直唱歌吧，”张艺兴举起双臂比了个心，“我爱你。”

虽然每个人告白的末尾都说了“我爱你”，可是边伯贤觉得，这三个字，从张艺兴嘴里说出来，是如此的意义非凡。

我也爱你呀。

19

都暻秀一脸倦色地带着虚弱的Omega回来了。

连着对三个Omega进行临时腺体标记，还要忍受他们信息素的撩拨，让他疲惫不堪。朴灿烈甚至在标记过程中把腿缠到了他的腰上。神他妈同事关系。

都暻秀拿起旁边的抑制剂就喷了朴灿烈一脸。

搞事搞事，就知道搞事。

下辈子一定要当Beta。

20

恋爱大概就是莫名其妙地吵架，又莫名其妙地和好。

张艺兴被边伯贤亲得迷迷瞪瞪的，脑子里是一团浆糊，之前为什么生气都想不起来了。

边伯贤一改平时霸道又狂热的风格，温柔地缠吻着张艺兴，手指一寸寸抚过腰间的肌肤，引得哥哥一阵战栗。

“我总是没有安全感，因为我们是Beta，所以想离开就可以离开，谁也不能绑定谁。”边伯贤说，“可是我却像是被蕾哥标记了一样，时时刻刻都想着你，离不开你。”

张艺兴睁大了眼睛，边伯贤从来没有跟他说过这些。

“但是今天我发现，我们都以为自己更喜欢对方。”

边伯贤顿了顿，摸上了张艺兴的后颈，仿佛那里有被他标记过的腺体：“我比你想象的，更爱你啊。”

张艺兴用拥抱代替了回答。

过了很久，他说：“我要当攻。”

边伯贤：“不可能。”

21

第二天的飞机，朴灿烈又落单了。

他盯着前面挤在一起的毛绒绒的两个脑袋。

Beta谈恋爱了不起啊，哼。

气死了。

-

彩蛋

饭圈头条：今天演唱会首三炮带着嘟嘟消失了好久！！！已经脑补了4p画面，三个Alpha艹翻突然发情的Omega！！！太吃鸡了！！！

嘟嘟：我去他妈的。

* * *

微博 [@吃甜饼了吗](https://weibo.com/p/1005055997905630)

LOFTER [@贰壹](https://sheepwrabbit.lofter.com/)

提问箱 [POPI](http://www.popiask.cn/sGLsHT) [PEING](https://peing.net/zh-CN/sugarcookie?event=0)


End file.
